Arrow: That One Secret
by Richd172
Summary: This is my first Arrow is story starts off with Oliver and Thea fucking. Then it goes to before it happened. This takes place during the holidays and all crime is aracters: Oliver,Thea, Roy, John, Felicity, Laurel and Ashley. This takes place in season 3 where Captain Lance is friends with Arrow.


Arrow: That One Secret

This story starts off with Oliver and Thea fucking. Then it goes to before it happened. This takes place during the holidays and all crime is clear.

Characters: Oliver,Thea, Roy, John, Felicity, Laurel and Ashley.

In Oliver's Bedroom

Thea said to her brother "Oh god Ollie I love you so much". Oliver says "Why do you keep on calling me that"? They are both enjoying fucking each other. Thea who has half of her back on the bed. Oliver starts to fuck his sister harder.

The Day Before

Oliver wakes up to look at his phone and he sees ten missed calls. Ashley the girl who had slept with Oliver wakes up to see him leaving. Ashley says "Oliver, honey where are you going"? Oliver says to Ashley "Sorry I have to leave I forgot I had a meeting, so your welcome to take anything in the fridge and Thea is here to help you". Oliver goes out the door and bumps into Thea. Thea says "So Ollie where are you going". Oliver answers "Felicity and Diggle said that they need me in the cave can you take care of Ashley". Thea replies "Do you mean like"? Oliver grabbing a drink "Oh no not that way, just give her breakfast and make sure she leaves". Then Thea says "Okay Ollie" as Oliver leaves.

In the Arrow Cave

There is a noise that has a lot of squeaking. Oliver comes down the stairs to see that Roy and Diggle are trying to fix an arrow that they found. Oliver asks "So what do we have her another person that copies my arrow". Felicity comes in and says "It is but it has a thunderbolt threw the middle". Roy then says "I found it 50 feet above Laurel's head". Oliver answers "By the way where is Laurel shouldn't she be here". John says to Oliver "She had to go back to the office to do some work". Then they get an alert and so Roy and Oliver go out".

Back at Thea and Oliver's apartment

Ashley says to Thea "So is it just you and Oliver living here"? Thea answers "Sometimes my dad drops by, but most of the time it's just Oliver and I". Ashley nods yes and has a questioning look on her face. Ashley hesitated to ask "Thea, have you and Oliver... You know". Thea answers quickly "No I don't know what you are talking about". Ashley comes out and says it "Have you and Oliver ever done it". Thea thinks for a few minutes to herself. Then Thea answers Ashley "We might of done it ones but it was like a year or two ago".

An hour later

Roy says "Boy that guy was tough". All three men all in a sweat from trying to arrest John Wallis. John says "Well all we can hope that he stays in jail and Lance doesn't ask any questions". Felicity gets off the phone and says "Well the night isn't over, there's a bank robbery on Third and a crime on Tenth". Oliver says "Diggle and Roy you go for Third Street and Laurel and I will get Tenth Street". Felicity says "She's on her way".

Meanwhile in the apartment

Ashley says to Thea "Come on Thea you have to want to fuck your brother one last time". Thea says with an unsure voice "Kind of but I really done feel like we have time". As Ashley was going to say one more thing the phone rings. Thea gets the phone and it's Felicity. Thea answers "Hello Felicity do you need anything". Felicity on the other end "Olive told me to ask you if Ashley left yet"? Thea in shock says "She about to leave. So do you know when Oliver will be back"? Felicity answers "He'll be done soon". As she hangs up Ashley goes to leave and says good by. But Ashley has one more thing to say "You should do whatever you want with Oliver". Then she leaves and Thea begins to think.

Back in the Arrow Cave

Oliver walks in and asks Felicity "Did Ashley leave yet"? Felicity says "Yes she did and Thea is waiting for you for dinner". Oliver than runs to get change and leave. Roy says as he leaves "Don't worry we will leave soon". Everyone in the arrow cave was upset that Oliver left so quick. Later they all said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways.

Back at the apartment

Oliver comes into the apartment wondering where is Thea. Oliver yells out "Thea I'm home where are you"? Thea comes out of the door which leads to their rooms. She has nothing on except a towel around her waist and hair. Thea coming down the stairs "Oh Oliver your home". She goes to give him a hug. Then she says "Dinner is ready I have to just get changed". Oliver says to his sister "Okay I'll be waiting". He goes upstairs she bends over to pick up her shower shoes. Oliver looks right at his little sisters ass.

As Oliver waits for his sister he starts to touch his dick. Then he pulls in out to jerk off to his hot little sister. Then he hears his sister coming down so he quickly puts it back in and bulks his pants up. Thea says to Oliver "So how do I look Ollie". Oliver looking at his sister in a summer dress. Oliver says "You look really nice Thea, who's the guy"? Thea answer "There is no guy, I can't look nice for my brother". Oliver than answers "You're right Thea. Let's eat dinner". They eat dinner and talk about there day. So later they went to watch Captain America: The Winter Soldier.

Oliver ask Thea "So it looks like you find Chris Evans attractive". Thea quickly replied "What do you mean I don't". Oliver says honestly "Then why is your mouth open". Thea then admits it to her brother. After the movie was over they go up to bed. Oliver says to Thea "Good night Thea see you in the morning". As Thea was about to say good night she had to ask Oliver one thing. Thea ask "Ollie tomorrow if you have to go out tomorrow can we do something just the two of us". Oliver quickly answers "Sure Speedy". Then they both get ready for bed.

The next day

Oliver wakes up to see Thea on the side of the bed. Oliver still sleepy "What do you want Thea". She answers "Come downstairs I have some good news to show you". She leaves Oliver's room. Then Oliver gets up and puts his pants and shirt on a goes downstairs. Oliver says to his sister "What do you want to show me Thea". Thea turns on the TV to a news report. News Lad reports "There has been good news that all crime has been stopped by The Arrow. We have here Captain Quentin Lance". Quentin Lance says "It's been a long year and it's safe to say that The Arrow has cleaned up the streets. But there will always be crime". Then the news goes back to weather. Right then Oliver calls Felicity to double check and she says that it's true.

Oliver tells Thea "Well I guess I have the day off, so what do you have in mind to do Thea"? Thea says with excitement about the news "I was thinking that since we are the only ones hear... I was thinking we could just be naked around the apartment today"? Oliver than says "Sure I'll meet you back here in 20 minutes". They both finish eating breakfast and go back to their rooms to change.

20 minutes later

Outside of Oliver's room Thea walks down the hall to go to the TV room. Then Oliver all of a sudden remembers the promise that he made to Thea. Then he quickly takes off his clothes and goes downstairs. When he reaches the banner he sees his little sister looking really hot. Oliver thinks to himself as he walks down the stairs "Damn Thea looks really sexy and he has aged a lot". As he reaches the bottom Thea turns around showing her big boobs and nice vigina. Thea looks at Oliver and says "OMG you look the same as last time". Oliver says to Thea "You mean the last time she we fucked". Thea than tells her brother to come sit next to her on the coach.

Thea asks Oliver "So do you want to watch TV or watch a porno"? Oliver thinks for a second. Then he answers "Let's watch a porno. I haven't seen one in a long time". Thea then remembers "Oh yeah we did watch one along time ago". They picture Time to Be Alone. They spend most of the mid afternoon watching the porno. Thea looks over to see Oliver's dick getting hard then goes back to watching it. Then Oliver takes a quick look at his sisters hard nipples.

As the film ended both than just sat there. Thea than asked Oliver "So did you like the film"? Oliver answered "Yes, I just wanted to know if you're not going to make me fuck you"? Thea then said "Oh Ollie that was a long time ago". Oliver knew something was up with his sister. Then Oliver said "Did Ashley get into your head"? Thea with a surprised look on her face says to Oliver "Who did you know that"? Oliver says "I can tell it in your face".

Thea then said "It was Ashley for some reason she knew we did it and suggested that we should do it again". Oliver know looking upset about what Ashley had did to his little sister. Oliver his sister a little sad and she was crying a little bit. Then he asked her "Thea, do you really want to do it with me"? Thea than answered "In away I want to since Roy and I have been so busy". Oliver knew that they have been having trouble. He also was having problems in the relationship business. So he quickly thought for a few minutes.

Then Oliver said to Thea "We can only does if know one finds out". Thea nods her head yes and starts to kiss Oliver. Then Thea had to ask one question to her brother "Ollie I just wanted to know if you'd be okay I sucked your dick". Oliver quickly replied "Hell yes Speedy". She that starts to suck her brother's big cock.

Then a few minutes later Thea was about to go sit on her brother's cock when he picked her up. As Thea was being carried she says "Wait why can't we fuck downstairs"? Oliver than says "I'd rather go upstairs so that anyone can't see us". Thea then agrees and the two go up the stairs and down the hall. Oliver places his sister on his bed and closes the door.

In Felicity's apartment

In Felicity apartment there is some light but not a lot. Felicity is bouncing up and down on someone's cock. Felicity says to the person "Oh god John fuck me harder". Felicity is facing her closet. But then she turns around to John. Both of them starts to rock the bed. John says "Oh god Felicity"! All of sudden John cums inside of Felicity. Then Felicity sits on her knees while John cums on her face.

Back at Oliver and Thea's apartment

Back in Oliver's room the two have doing it. Thea was sucking Oliver's cock. Oliver was licking his sister's vigina. Then Thea gets up and Oliver stands up to stretch. A minute later the lays on the bed with her legs spread. Thea says "Okay Oliver I want you inside me right now". Oliver replies "You got that. Do you want me to put a condom on for safety"? Thea thinks for a minute and thinks that it would be a good idea. Thea says "I think that would be wise to". Right then Oliver opens a braw where he has condoms and puts one on.

Then he goes over to Thea who has her legs up. Oliver places his cock in Thea then says as her bother enters her "UHHHHH AHHHH"! Oliver kept on pounding his sister in the ass. Then Oliver said "Oh god Thea". Thea has a look of pleasure in her face. All of a sudden Oliver falls over to his side a both of them take a few minutes to breath. Then once they are all rest Thea tells her brother "Now I'm going to be on top of you Ollie". Oliver then just nods yes.

Right then Thea lowers herself onto her brother cock. Thea screams out loud "OH GOD Oliver fuck me"! Oliver began to fuck his sister harder. At first Thea had her hands on her brother's chiseled chest. But then she just let them hanged loss. Oliver interrupts to say "Oh god Thea... next time would you... be okay as to face the other way and... lean on my back"? Thea replies "Sure I'll be glad to do that Ollie". Oliver roles his eyes to the nickname Thea said.

Later Thea says to Oliver "Okay I'm going to turn around should I get up or just turn around"? Oliver thinks for a few minutes. Then he answers his sister "I think your supposed to get up then sit on my dick". So Thea gets up and turns around. Then she slowly lowers herself onto her brother. She bounce up and down with a joyful look in her face. Both of them moan quite loud. Oliver keeps on thinking that he might wake up someone but then remembers that they live all by themselves. So they just make loud noise for the whole time.

In Roy's house

Laurel entires Roy's room with just her bra and underwear on. She asks "Are you completely naked under there Roy"? Roy says "Yes I am naked under the sheets Laurel". Before Laurel takes off her bra and underwear she just has one thing to say. Laurel says to Roy "Now Roy you have to promise me that your not going to tell anyone we fucked". Roy answers "Okay Laurel I promise I won't tell anyone". After Roy answers Laurel, she takes off her bra and underwear. Roy says to Laurel "You have a big boobs and a great vigina". Laurel then now fully naked crawls in bed right next to Roy. Roy then tells Laurel "Alright now come place yourself on me". Then Laurel hopes onto Roy's dick. His cock goes inside Laurel's vigina. Both say "UHHHHH Yes"! Laurel says "Oh god Roy fuck me, show how your better then Oliver". Roy has a questioning look on his face.

Then he just total forgets about it and grabs Laurel by the sides. Then Laurel leans forward on Roy. Laurel says "Oh god Roy slap my big ass". Roy slaps Laurel's big ass. Then Roy and Laurel roll over. Now Laurel is on her back getting fucked. Laurel has a pleasure look on her face as Roy fucks her. Then a few minutes later Roy says to Laurel "Oh god Laurel I'm going to cum"! Laurel says "I guess Oliver never cummed in me before so go ahead". Then Roy cums inside of Laurel. Then they cuddle up and go to sleep.

Back in Thea and Oliver's apartment

An hour had gone by of fucking the same way. Thea says "I'm board of this position you want to fuck another way"? Oliver answers back "How about you get on your knees and hands, I'll fuck you like that". Thea just say "Okay" and she goes on her knees and hands. She tells her brother "All right Oliver I'm ready for you to enter me". Oliver enters his sister and fucks her slow. Thea says "Oh god Ollie"! When they are fucking the bed shacks and they here scrapping of the bed.

Thea says "Oh go Ollie I'm going to cum". Oliver then says "Wait Thea"?! But Oliver is to late as she cums all over him. Then Oliver gets up and goes to the bathroom and cleans himself off. Thea says while in her brother's room "well that was fun. I wonder what he's going to do to me next". Oliver comes into his room and puts on another condom. Thea asks her brother "So Oliver what yah going to do to me next". Oliver thinks for a for a few minutes. Then he makes up his mind and tells his sister "I'm going to fuck you on your back". Thea just says "That's Okay with me".

As she stopped talking Oliver shoves his cock in his sister's ass. Thea goes "Ohh god Oliver fuck me". Both of them moan in pleasure. As they fuck they don't notice that they are sliding down the bed to the other side.

In Felicity's Apartment

As both John and Felicity lay naked in bed together. Felicity has one question "John, did you tell Lyla where you were going"? John says "I told her that I had to one last thing to do and it might take me a long time to do it". Then Felicity pulls down the sheets showing her boobs. Felicity says "So when do you think you're going to leave"? John thinks for a few minutes. John answers " I'll probably leave before it gets dark". Then it is quite for a few minutes. The Felicity asks one last thing to John " By the way, what's your middle name"? John quickly replies " My middle name is Wayne". Felicity looks at John with a shocking look on his face.

Finally in Thea and Oliver's apartment

Both of them now at the end of the said to her brother "Oh god Ollie I love you so much". Oliver says to his sister "Why do you keep on calling me that"? They are both enjoying fucking each other. Now half of Thea's body is off the bed. With that Oliver keeps on fucking his sister harder. Thea looks at Oliver with pleasurement on her face. Then they just look into each others eyes. Oliver says "Oh god... I love... you too Thea... Uhhh Yeah"! Thea answer "I knew you do". They end up fucking a little more. Then Oliver feels like he's going to cum. He doesn't know what to do. Oliver says to Thea "Uh Thea I think I'm going to cum"? Thea says "Oh ok, I think I also going to cum". They both can hold it anymore so they let it out.

Both of the say "OHHH GOD". Now the whole sheets are dirty. Thea says "Oh great now I need to clean your sheets". Both are now lying in bed when Thea gets an idea. Thea says "Oliver I want you to cum all over me". They get off the bed and Thea goes to her knees while her brother cums all over her face. Oliver than leaves to go take a shower. Thea gets up and follows her brother to the bathroom to clean her face. Still naked Thea goes to the closet to get new sheets and puts the new ones on. She brings the old ones downstairs. Oliver comes out of the shower and goes into his room.

The End


End file.
